


【ADGG/PG18/授权翻译】恶毒的巫师

by AVeryHugeCloud



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Gellert Grindelwald, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Gellert Grindelwald Being an Asshole, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Strangulation, Top Albus, Wall Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVeryHugeCloud/pseuds/AVeryHugeCloud
Summary: A Translation Ofwicked thingByLostMyHeartToHim





	【ADGG/PG18/授权翻译】恶毒的巫师

**Author's Note:**

> Before the translation, I really want to say thank you to [LostMyHeartToHim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostMyHeartToHim/pseuds/LostMyHeartToHim) for creating this wonderful work and giving me the opportunity to translate it into Chinese! Also, if there is any mistake during the translation, feel free to leave a massage and I will handle it as soon as possible!

  一次不期而遇的相会。

  当阿不思和盖勒特的视线交错在人来人往的街道之上的时候，他们立马辨识出了彼此惹人生厌的身影。抽拔魔杖，拉扯胳膊，一气呵成。

  伴随空气之压缩，摔门之剧烈，他们远离了熙熙攘攘的街道，冲撞进空空荡荡的房间。他们唇齿相接，唇瓣相互摩挲，牙齿相互碰撞。“嘶——”痛苦的呻吟回响在空无一物的房间之中，浓烈的红晕涂抹在紧密贴合的唇瓣之上。这究竟是谁的血液呢？一个无关紧要的问题。因为他们所拥有的一切都是相同的，相同的呼吸，相同的皮肤，相同的血液。他们如狼似虎般撕扯着彼此的衣物，残破的布料发出短暂的悲鸣，脱落的纽扣旋出靓丽的弧度。他们拉扯着对方的裤带，顺理成章地将它们踢至房间一角。

  阿不思蛮狠地将盖勒特的手腕按压在墙面之上。盖勒特反抗着阿不思粗鲁的动作，但反抗更多是为了展现他与生俱来的力量。他们的唇瓣再次碰撞在一起，这是一场战争，一场决斗，探索之中没有丝毫的温柔可言。时间似是过去很久，阿不思扣抓自己胳膊的力道不减，他向来强悍的力量也令盖勒特印象深刻。很快，盖勒特就选择改变战术。他邀请阿不思进入自己的口腔的同时，不假思索地向着阿不思的唇瓣咬上一口。鲜血重又喷溅而出，洗刷逐渐凝固的伤痕。伴随阿不思一声清晰可辨的咒语，盖勒特立时觉得自己的身体被无限拉长，情色的水渍顺着他的大腿内侧蜿蜒而下。“咚——”他猛烈地撞击墙壁，奋力地伸展脊背，因为这道无形的魔咒正好死不死地催动同样无形的手指按压穴道深处的前列腺。盖勒特瞪视着阿不思，阿不思同样注视着他。只是，阿不思的眼神默然，甚至称得上冰冷。惟独他的阴茎背叛了他的意志，肉柱挺翘地刺戳着阿不思的腰腹，沉重，血脉偾张。

  当盖勒特注意到阿不思默然的视线的时候，一阵难以言喻的愤怒席卷全身。他不想要这样的阿不思，一个躲藏在城堡之中的胆怯之人，一个隐匿在面具之后的伪善之人。他想要他的阿不思，一个会在他们讨论革命、讨论死亡圣器之时眼睛闪闪发光的阿不思，一个会在他们融合彼此力量之时哈哈大笑的阿不思。盖勒特希望阿不思展现他阳光的一面，他黑暗的一面。当阿不思开始啃噬自己的脖颈的时候，盖勒特凑近阿不思的耳畔，悄声细语地说道：“伟大的阿不思·邓布利多！”，他时断时续地说道，“要是你的仰慕者看到你现在这个样子，他们会说些什么呢？”见阿不思没有回答，盖勒特继续说道：“即将抽插魔法世界臭名昭著的黑巫师的屁股？”一阵尖锐的刺痛跌落在喋喋不休的盖勒特的肩膀。“他们会赞颂你？还是会认清你的真实面目？”盖勒特嗤嗤地喘息，但很快又默不作声，因为阿不思已经找寻着自己的阴茎。他用力地挤压盖勒特的阴茎，疼痛一时之间达到顶峰。

  作为报复，盖勒特恶意满满地啃咬着、拉扯着阿不思的耳垂。但是没过多久，手腕部位近乎畸形的扭曲又让他不得不放弃。盖勒特放低声音，持续引诱，他继续补充：“恶毒的巫师，危险的巫师。”阿不思毫不留情地抽打了几下这个口出狂言的巫师。盖勒特稍作停顿，他放缓语调：“哈——一个怪物，一个杀——”

  盖勒特的手腕骤然获得自由，一阵更为窒息的疼痛取而代之。阿不思用胳膊紧勒住盖勒特的脖颈，这使得他几乎喘不过气。阿不思盯视着盖勒特，愤怒在他的眼睛之中燃烧，以至于某一时刻盖勒特甚至产生一种他即将被勒死的思绪。可恶的胜利者！盖勒特默不作声，静候环绕着自己脖颈的胳膊逐渐收紧，他的视线也因此逐渐模糊。一段时间之后，阿不思轻眨眼睛，一阵浓重的羞耻充斥他的身体。阿不思的动作也开始发生变化，他快速地撤回自己的手腕。盖勒特头抵墙壁，笑容满面。他的喉咙生疼，身体颤抖。盖勒特一边欢笑得泪花闪烁一边说道：“你瞧，亲爱的。”他轻抚着阿不思的脸颊，“我是多么想念你啊！”盖勒特柔情蜜意地说道。

  阿不思低垂眼眸柔声说道：“我希望我也能够说相同的话。”他的语气之中充斥着责备。

  盖勒特重又大笑起来：“骗子！你想念我，想念做爱。”他将两人的阴茎贴合在一起。阿不思喘息着闭上眼睛。盖勒特凑近阿不思的耳朵，嘶嘶地说道：“现在遵从你的欲望，操我！”

  阿不思摇了摇头，撤退回到他虚伪的面具之后：“我没有——”

  盖勒特用下巴倚靠着阿不思。“哦——拜托，你知道你想要。”他柔和地吹拂着阿不思的唇瓣，晶亮的异瞳一张一合。“操我。”

  一些难以诉说的光亮划过阿不思的眼睛。他向前一步，动作娴熟地搂抱起盖勒特，将他用力地压制在墙壁之上。他单手托举着盖勒特的同时，引导着自己的阴茎进入盖勒特，他的目光从未远离。当阿不思冲撞着进入盖勒特体内的时候，盖勒特呻吟着，感知着，享受着体内如烈火一般滚烫的灼烧。阿不思粗重地喘息着，残存的理智逐渐远离。他开始抽插，起初缓慢，但每一推进都会加快速度。因为阿不思迅猛的撞击，盖勒特的脊背持续不断地敲打墙壁，毫无疑问地留下道道青紫。他寻找到阿不思的唇瓣，他们胡乱地拥吻，气息混乱地传递。分离之后，盖勒特顺着阿不思的脖颈一路向下，极为用力地啃咬着阿不思的肩膀。阿不思喘息着，持之以恒地操干着，直至浊液填满盖勒特的肠道。阿不思喘息着从盖勒特的体内撤退出来，他单膝跪地，抓握着盖勒特仍旧硬挺的阴茎，引导它进入自己的口腔。盖勒特喘息着将手指没入阿不思红褐色的头发之中。阿不思温柔地爱抚着盖勒特的大腿，上上下下地吞咽着盖勒特的阴茎。盖勒特凝视着这个乖巧地趴伏在自己的膝盖之间吮吸着自己阴茎的男人，动作熟练地好像他做了一辈子的口交一样，熟练得让盖勒特禁不住怀疑他不是唯一一个操干过这两片如玫瑰一般红艳的嘴唇的人。他紧拉阿不思的头发，拖拽着让他更为深入地吞咽，这几乎让阿不思反呕。阿不思后退一步，用手背擦了擦自己的嘴角，不甚赞成地望向盖勒特。盖勒特一脸无辜地回望阿不思，异瞳转动。阿不思紧抓盖勒特的臀部，再次将他按压在墙壁之上。他保持这个动作的同时，重新亲吻上盖勒特的阴茎。吞咽之前，阿不思打着圈儿地舔舐着盖勒特的龟头。他惩罚性质地稍微撤离盖勒特的阴茎，不出意外地引起了盖勒特的呻吟。盖勒特挣扎着将自己的阴茎向前递送，只是这个姿势让他的移动变得更加困难。阿不思持续不断地执行这个温柔又残忍的惩罚，直到他快速地吞咽几口盖勒特的阴茎。盖勒特立马就到达了顶峰，他拖拽着阿不思的头发以示警告。阿不思快速撤离，他闭上眼睛，任由盖勒特射在自己脸上。浓稠的浊液垂落下阿不思的睫毛，涂抹上他的胸口。

  这样的阿不思看上去罪恶极了。天使坠落人间，屈服罪恶，而盖勒特就是那个引诱他的罪犯。

  盖勒特脱力地摔倒在地板之上，他饱受凌虐的脊背敲击着墙壁。盖勒特屏住呼吸，凭空召唤出一块手帕，小心翼翼地用织物擦拭阿不思的脸颊。等到盖勒特做完这一切，他亲吻了几口阿不思的唇瓣。阿不思将盖勒特抱坐上自己的大腿，将他的双手反剪在身后。他深埋在盖勒特的颈窝，亲吻脖颈之上的咬痕。阿不思悄声说道：“骗子。”

  盖勒特轻哼一声。他挑逗着阿不思的长发，亲吻着阿不思的颧骨，说道：“我恨你。”

  阿不思紧紧搂抱着盖勒特，拖拽着让他贴近自己的胸膛。

  盖勒特持之以恒地梳理着阿不思的头发，倚靠着阿不思的身躯：“我没有再憎恨过其他任何人了。”他们都假装不知道盖勒特在说些什么。

 

 


End file.
